


FNAFxReader: Valentine's Day Oneshots

by DespicableMe1



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Valentine's Day, day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespicableMe1/pseuds/DespicableMe1





	1. FreddyxReader

You'd been a waitress for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for a while now. You didn't really hate your job, exactly, but dealing with a bunch of rowdy children day after day could be ridiculously stressful. The only redeeming part of your day was your breaks. Whenever you went on break, it just so happened that the animatronics took a break as well. And you knew a secret that almost nobody else knew. Unknown to the rest of the world, the animatronics are capable of turning human when they so desire to. The only other person who knew was the owner. It would have stayed that way too if you hadn't accidentally wandered backstage as Freddy the animatronic bear became Freddy the human.  
It was actually quite humorous. Of course you gasped in shock when you saw him. Not only was it incredibly abnormal for a robot to turn human, but he was incredibly cute as well with his shaggy brown hair, piercing blue eyes, muscular build, and brown suit combined with a black top hat. When you let your surprised gasp escape your lips, his head whipped around, blue eyes making contact with your wide (e/c) orbs. He seemed to become as shocked as you were, turning into a stuttering mess, a slight blush dusting his sun kissed skin.  
As Freddy attempted to regain his composure, a girl with a small frame, blond hair, and yellow dress approached you and greeted, “Hello! My name is Chica! Um, as I'm sure you can guess, no one is supposed to know about our... ability. So, if you could please promise not to tell anyone, it would be greatly appreciated. We would hate it if we had to... deal with you.”  
You gulped nervously at her darkened tone and nodded slowly. “I'll keep quiet. I-I promise,” you managed to squeak out. Chica smiled pleasantly and nodded, walking offstage in the direction of the kitchen. You glanced up at Freddy and saw him smile shyly at you. You smiled back before quickly returning to your work.  
Ever since then, you'd become incredibly close to all of the animatronics. They were quite friendly toward you once they saw you weren't going to reveal their secret. However, you became closest to Freddy. He was always such a sweetheart toward you, and an incredible gentleman. He was charming and intelligent and possibly the best friend you'd ever had. However,... you began to wonder if maybe you wanted to be more.  
You came to work today, treating it as any other day. But for most of the world, it wasn't just another day. That's because today was Valentine's Day. You didn't exactly hate Valentine's Day. You just thought the premise was ridiculous. A whole holiday revolving around love? Does the whole world need a day set aside to remind themselves to show their love for the people in their lives? Also, you'd never really had a date for Valentine's Day before. Sure, you'd hang out with friends and often had good days, but it just didn't feel the same. Sure, you'd had dates before, but they always seemed to conveniently end right before the dreaded holiday.  
Regardless, you came to work prepared to do your job then go home and eat ice cream while sitting on your sofa watching reruns of (favorite show). After all, all your friends had dates this year and you didn't have anything better to do. Unbeknownst to you, someone else had other plans for your night.  
The day was rather slow given most parents had sent their kids off to spend time with single friends or grandparents. Not that you were complaining, of course. You quite enjoyed the relatively quiet atmosphere. Your first break rolled around and as usual, Chica bound toward the kitchen for her pizza, Bonnie stayed backstage to tune his guitar, and Freddy came over to talk to you.  
He approached you with his typical, charming grin. “Good day, miss (y/n). And how are you?” he asked sweetly.  
A small smile formed on your face as you leaned against the table you had just finished cleaning. “I'm all right, Freddy. Thanks for asking. Out of curiosity, what do you think of days like this where it's rather quiet?”  
“It's certainly a change of pace, but I rather enjoy them. After all, the children can be a tad overbearing at times. I love the children of course, but the occasional break is certainly appreciated.”  
You nodded slowly. “I can certainly understand that. I couldn't imagine having to tolerate the children like you guys have to.”  
He chuckled softly. “It's not too bad. Many of them are quite sweet.” He paused a moment before asking, “Would you happen to know why it's so quiet today? I know of Christmas and Halloween and a couple other holidays but I never understood what caused everything to become so quiet on this particular date.”  
A light blush dusted your cheeks. “Oh... Well, today's Valentine's Day,” you responded.  
Freddy adorably cocked his head to the side with a hint of confusion in his eyes. “Valentine's Day... what is that?”  
Your blush darkened slightly. “W-well, it's a holiday for couples. They buy little gifts for each other, go out to dinner, and do a bunch of other cutesy stuff. T-to show they love each other.”  
Freddy nodded, seeming to be contemplating something. “I see. Well, thank you for explaining it to me, (y/n).” He glanced up as Chica walked out of the kitchen. “I must return to the stage now. I'll see you next break.” He flashed you a charming smile and walked backstage to return to his robotic form.  
You went through the rest of the day as if it was any other day. Well, it seemed that way until your next to last break. You saw Chica go to the kitchen as usual and watched for Freddy to return from backstage. He walked out from behind the curtains... but he walked right past you and into the kitchen after Chica. Your heart cracked a little. Was he in love with Chica? You did explain Valentine's Day to him. And he's never failed to speak with you unless the boss needed something. You sighed and decided to go talk to Foxy.  
You sneaked into Pirate's Cove and quickly located the broken fox. When he saw you, he immediately shifted into his human form, a tall red head that was slightly more muscular than Freddy with golden eyes and random scars running along his arms. He was dressed in tattered brown pants and a loose, white shirt that was opened slightly around the chest to show off his muscular build and darkened skin.  
“Ahoy, lass!” he greeted you, flashing you a sharp, toothy grin. “It be nice te see ye, (y/n).”  
“Hey, Foxy,” you sighed. “It's good to see you too.” You walked over and sat beside him.  
Foxy's brow furrowed at your somewhat bitter tone. “Be somethin eatin at ye?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.  
You hesitated before responding, “A little. I mean, it's kind of silly but... would you happen to know if Freddy is... interested in Chica?”  
Foxy became somewhat perplexed. “Int'rested ye say? As in a romantic way?” You nodded in affirmation. “Not te me knowledge. Then again, this ole' sea dog hasn't been wit' the others in quite some time.”  
You sigh as you hear a bell ringing, signaling you needed to return to work. “Thanks anyway, Foxy. I appreciate it.”  
Foxy nodded, still looking rather concerned. “Take care, lass.”  
You returned to work, attempting to ignore the ache inside your chest. You made it to your last break before deciding to go outside instead of staying inside. As you exited the door, you noticed Freddy quickly heading toward the kitchen. You sighed sadly, attempting to chase back the tears that pricked the corners of your eyes.  
You worked your final shift and headed to your locker to collect your things and change into more comfortable clothes. You exited the locker room and nearly ran straight into Freddy. The corners of your mouth twitched as his intoxicating, charming smile beamed down at you. “Good evening, (y/n),” he purred.  
“Hey, Freddy,” you sighed, attempting to hide your sadness.  
Of course, he saw right through your mask. His expression turned concerned. “Is something wrong, my dear?”  
You shook your head, forcing a false smile. “I'm fine, Freddy.”  
You could tell he didn't believe you but he moved on and allowed you to keep your little secret. “(Y/n), I was wondering if you might be willing to stay behind for just a little while. You see, I have something planned for a certain someone and I was wanting to get your opinion on it.”  
You didn't see how your heart could shatter any further than this point. However, he was your best friend and if being with Chica made him happy, you wanted that for him. You nodded and said, “I'd be happy to.”  
His smile stretched impossibly wider, an excited glint in his eyes. “Excellent! Come with me.” He gently took your hand and tugged you to the kitchen.  
He held open the door for you and allowed you to enter ahead of him. You gasped softly at the small table for two decked out with a single rose, candles, and freshly baked, heart-shaped pizza sitting on the plates. You felt Freddy's strong arms wrap around your delicate frame as he murmured into your ear, “I asked Chica to help me set this up. I wanted to do something special. And (y/n), I have a very important question for you.”  
He turned you to face him, his hands gently cupping your cheeks. He seemed to be rather nervous suddenly, reminding you a bit of when you'd first met him. He took a deep breath and said, “(Y/n), I've loved you for a while now. Will you be my valentine?”  
You grinned widely, unable to speak so nodding instead. Freddy's eyes lit up happily and his lips brushed over yours in a sweet yet chaste kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “I love you too, Freddy. And I'd be happy to be your valentine.”


	2. Humanized!BonniexReader

Being the daughter of the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, obviously you were more than familiar with the animatronics. As a child, they were your heroes, the ones who were always able to cheer you up on a bad day and perfected a good. As you grew older, they became your best friends. While most people would find it absurd for someone your age to be so close to robots, you found it perfectly sane. Sure, they'd been known for attempting to kill the night guards, but they were fine during the day. Besides, you knew a secret about the animatronics that no one but your father knew. Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, the animatronics are able to become human.  
You first learned this on your sixth birthday. Your father brought you backstage saying he wanted to introduce you to some very important workers. When he pulled you behind the curtains, you came face to face with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. You were confused at first, saying, “But papa, I already know them.”  
Your father simply smiled and said, “Look again, (y/n).”  
When you looked back, you saw three young adults standing before you, grinning brightly at your small figure. You gasped in obvious surprise but you were secretly delighted. You could be even better friends with the crew than you originally thought. And they absolutely adored you too. Especially Bonnie. Sure, Freddy and Chica thought you were wonderful and absolutely adorable, but Bonnie thought you were the greatest thing since sliced bread. He always made time to play with you.  
As you grew older, he was always there for you. He was your best friend, your mentor, and your protector. Whenever you were hurt or in need of someone to talk to, he'd always be there for you to cheer you up and make you laugh and smile. It got to the point where you began to wonder if maybe you thought of him as something more than a friend.  
The perfect chance to pursue this idea presented itself on February 14. Valentine's Day. The one day of the year completely dedicated to love. Typically, you weren't very fond of the holiday, but you were always one to believe there are exceptions to every situation.  
You waltzed into the establishment and went straight to your father's office. You knocked on the door and heard his tired voice tell you to come in. You turned the doorknob and stepped into his office. When he saw it was you, he brightened significantly.  
“Why, hello, (y/n)!” he greeted you cheerfully. “How's my favorite daughter doing on this fine day?”  
You rolled your eyes and chuckled softly. “Dad, I'm your only daughter. But I'm doing ok. Rather excited, actually.”  
He perked up in curiosity. “Oh? Excited for what?”  
“You do realize what today is, don't you?” you hinted.  
“Valentine's Day, isn't it?” he questioned. “What's so exciting about that? You're not dating anyone at the moment. Unless you've been lying to me, that is.”  
“No, Dad, I haven't been lying to you. But... I do have someone on my mind. But I'm not sure if he feels the same yet,” you admitted sheepishly.  
Your dad cocked an eyebrow and asked, “Would you care to share who this mystery man of yours is?”  
You shook your head and said, “Not yet. I want to see how things go first.”  
He nodded and said, “Very well. But if you do decide to date this boy, I expect a full background report, understood? Otherwise, I may sign him up for a night guard position.”  
“Dad, that's horrible! Don't even joke about that!” you chided.  
He simply chuckled and said, “All right. Well, good day, (y/n). And good luck on your little... adventure.”  
You huffed slightly and exited the office, even more nervous than you were before. You glanced up toward the stage and saw the gang performing one of the favorite songs. You smiled softly and hummed along to the tune, deciding to grab an apron and help out in the kitchen. Everyone greeted you cheerfully and the chef allowed you to help with the pizzas.   
Before long, the gang came to a short break. You excused yourself from the kitchen to go and chat with them. You headed backstage and was greeted by a chorus of, “Hey, (y/n)!”  
You giggled and grinned back at them, “Hey, guys! Busy day?”  
Freddy let out a short laugh. “It's always a busy day, (y/n).”  
You smirked and replied, “Yeah, I know. But some days are busier than others.”  
“Some days are more stressful than others,” Bonnie muttered.  
Your eyebrows creased in concern. Bonnie was never one to be a downer. Not unless something was really bothering him. Such bitterness was definitely out of character for the lavender haired male.  
You were going to say something, but their break had come to an end at that point. Bonnie sighed and transformed back into his robotic self, trudging back to the stage. Even Freddy and Chica seemed rather concerned by his behavior. Apparently, they were equally as confused as you were. You made the decision then to speak with Bonnie privately before the day was over.  
You tried to talk to Bonnie several times over the next few breaks the animatronics had, but each time, he'd present you with bitter remarks or ignore you altogether. Not only were you concerned at this point, but you were somewhat insulted as well. You hadn't done anything to the guy! At least, you didn't think you had. Maybe you'd said something before that hurt him and you just hadn't realized it. Maybe... maybe his bad mood was your fault.  
You pondered over various possibilities till closing time. Your father had already left for the night with the warning to leave before midnight. That just left you and the animatronics. You slowly made your way backstage, timidly peeking your head behind the curtains. You cleared your throat nervously. “Hey, guys?”  
They all quickly switched to their human forms. “Hey, (y/n)!” Chica greeted you. Freddy gave you a small smile. Bonnie. However, continued to stare straight ahead without acknowledging you.  
You sighed in frustration. “Bonnie, can I speak with you alone please?” He continued to go without saying anything. You glanced at the other two and asked, “Could you guys give us a moment?”  
Freddy looked as if he was going to protest the idea but Chica quickly shushed him and drug him offstage. That left just you and Bonnie. You cautiously walked over and sat beside him.  
“Bonnie, I'm not sure what I did to upset you, but I'm sorry,” you mumbled. “I never wanted to make you angry or anything. You're my best friend and I care about you a lot. If there's anything I can do to make things right, then please, tell me. I don't like seeing you so ups- mmf!”  
You were quickly cute off by Bonnie's lips pressed roughly against yours. One of his hands cupped your cheek while the other was placed behind your neck to prevent you from pulling away. When he finally allowed you to breathe, he let out a soft sigh.  
“(Y/n), I'm not mad at you. Honestly, I don't think I could ever be upset with you. You mean the world to me and I... I love you, (y/n). I was just so scared you didn't feel the same and I was afraid that if I told you, you'd stop being my friend. I'm sorry for treating you like I did earlier. I just...,” his voice died down and he looked at you with pleading eyes.  
You smiled softly and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a warm hug. “Bonnie, I love you too. I was going to tell you earlier, but I was afraid you were upset and didn't feel the same way. Now I'm wishing I told you sooner!” You let out a giggle and he chuckled at the ridiculousness of you both, holding you close to him.  
He pulled you into his lap and nuzzled into your neck. His arms wrapped around your waist protectively and traced small patterns into your sides. You leaned into his chest, a small smile on your face. “Hey, Bonnie?” you asked.  
“Yes, (y/n)?” he hummed in response.  
“Will you be my valentine?”  
He chuckled softly, his lips brushing against yours. “I'd love to.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Now, I have to tell Dad.”


	3. Humanized!FoxyxReader

You couldn't help but to absolutely love your job. Everyone thought you were utterly insane, wondering how you could possibly enjoy such a dangerous task. But to you, it wasn't really dangerous. Or maybe you just enjoyed the thrill. But the important truth is that you did love your work more than anything in the world.  
You work as the repairman for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You did everything from reassembling any malfunctioning portions of the animatronics to changing light bulbs. The job was like heaven to you. Ever since you were a little kid, you absolutely loved to come to the pizzeria. It was your safe haven, the one place you felt like you belonged. And being able to work on the very beings that had at one point been your best friends was like a dream come true.  
But even in your dream, there was one thing that happened to be missing. When you were a child, your favorite animatronic was Foxy the Pirate Fox. You were completely heartbroken when you heard he was shut down. Granted, you didn't witness the bite of '87 but you certainly heard about it. And from what you could tell, or perhaps more what you wanted to believe, was that he had simply malfunctioned. It's not like he wanted to hurt anyone. It was just an accident.  
So when you got older and saw an add for a repairman position at Freddy's, you were beside yourself with excitement. Not only were you going to be able to work with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, but you might get the chance to actually repair Foxy. You knew for a fact the company hadn't scrapped him, so surely that meant they were just waiting for an opportunity to get him prepared and bring him back. Maybe, just maybe, you could be that opportunity.  
Of course, you knew you couldn't spend all of your time on Foxy. You did have an ACTUAL job to do after all. So you worked your allotted hours to do any and all repairs on the others and making them look good as new day after day then sneaked into Pirate's Cove to work on Foxy. You knew it was dangerous and could potentially get you fired, but you considered it a risk worth taking. You were careful not to be seen when going behind the curtains and always left right before the night guard showed up.  
You initially started with the internal portions, repairing any skewed wiring or broken parts, practically reconstructing parts of him. His jaw was one of the harder parts, requiring bolts of an unusual make so it took a while to complete. Next, you spent your time working on his exoskeleton, working out any dents and fixing any stuck or creaky joints. Once that was completed, you moved on to more cosmetic details like patching up the gaping hole in his chest and adding fur to missing spots or areas that looked particularly dingy. Within a few months, you had the pirate fox repaired and looking as if he was ready to entertain once again. The only problem is you didn't know if there was any damage to his A.I.. And such aspects weren't exactly your forte.  
Reagardless, you thought it was time he had a bit of a test run. So late one night, once the restaurant had closed and everyone had gone home, you flipped the small switch on his back and watched in awe and anticipation as his eye lights started glowing a soft orange color. Once he was fully turned on, he laid eyes on you and quickly jumped to his feet. His sudden movement startled you at first, causing you to yelp and fall backwards in shock, but you quickly got over it once he began speaking his old lines that you loved so dearly.  
“A-a-ahoy l-l-ads and l-l-l-lassies! W-w-welcome te P-Pirate's Cove! I-I hope ye all b-be ready t-t-te sail the seven s-seas with ole' Cap'n F-Foxy!”  
You grinned widely, absolutely delighted by your handy work. You'd done it! You'd actually repaired Foxy! At least, you think you did. You still didn't know how his programming was and he was glitching something awful, but it certainly beat his previous state.  
Right as you were really beginning to reminisce about your childhood, the curtains were parted, much to your horror, and a young man with shaggy brown hair with piercing blue eyes, a brown suit, and a black top hat stepped inside the cove. You would have tried to run away, but you knew it was no use. Through the curtains was the only way in or out.   
Much to your surprise, Foxy let out what sounded like a growl and said, “No r-runnin allowed in the c-c-cove. R-rule breakers b-b-be walkin the p-plank.”  
The man shot Foxy an icy glare before turning to you. “You're the repairman, yes?” he questioned.  
You nodded your head numbly. This was it. You were going to get fired. Possibly fined and imprisoned. “Y-yes,” you squeaked.  
His eyes seemed to glow with intensity and his voice cooled to what must have been a new record for icy. “No one is allowed to be back here, you know. You could get into serious trouble just for passing these curtains. The fact that you tampered with an animatronic could even land you in prison. "However," he continued, his voice softening some, “if you leave now and give your word not to come back here again, I will pretend I did not see you here. You can keep your job and go back to life as if nothing happened.”  
You gulped and responded, “Ok. I'll go. I won't come back here again.”  
The man nodded and motioned for you to leave. You slowly got to your feet and moved toward the curtains, but before you stepped out, you glanced back and said, “If you don't mind my asking, sir, why is Foxy still back here? I'd imagine you would have scrapped him by now if you were really going to get rid of him. So why keep him back here if you're just going to let him rust?”  
The man paused a moment before carefully responding, “Truthfully, I'm not sure why the company is keeping him. In my opinion, he should have been scrapped after the bite. But I guess people loved him so much before that it was just too painful to do. And we don't have the money to fully repair him so this is pretty much our only option.”  
You nodded, muttering, “Er... thank you, I guess. Good night.” With that said, you stepped out from behind the curtains and down the stage, hurrying out of the building and home for the night.  
When you returned the next day, you went through your usual tasks of taking care of the animatronics and anything else that needed doing about the pizzeria. It was Valentine's Day so the place wasn't all that busy meaning you didn't have to work too terribly hard. You ended up spending extra time cleaning the animatronics given there was nothing better to do. But the entire time, you couldn't help but to glance longingly toward Pirate's Cove. You were more than perplexed by the whole situation, wanting more than anything to return and work on Foxy.   
When your shift was over, you slowly approached the smaller stage. You looked around the room for the man in the brown suit but didn't spot him. As quickly and stealthily as you could, you jumped onto the stage and ducked behind the curtain. You smiled fondly at the fox and walked over, sitting next to him.  
“Hey, Foxy,” you greeted the robotic pirate. “I'm sorry I can't spend time working on you anymore. I know I'm certainly going to miss it... You were always my favorite, you know. I was heartbroken when you got shut down. I certainly hope the company finds the time and money to finish repairing you.” You gingerly hugged the fox, trying to fight back your tears. “I-I love you, Foxy.”  
As you said that, you saw the cove lighten up some. Whirling around, you spotted the man in brown, a snarl twisting his features. He huffed and stalked toward you, lifting you roughly by the shoulders. “I thought I told you not to come back here,” he growled dangerously. “I warned you there would be consequences for your trespassing. Now it's time for you to face them.”  
You squeaked in fear as he began dragging you off the stage. You struggled in his tight grip but it was no use. He was far too strong for you. “P-please. I'm sorry! I won't come back here, I swear! I only wanted to say goodbye,”   
you pleaded.  
He merely growled in response and continued dragging you. Suddenly, you felt another pair of hands rip you from the man and wrap around your waist, hugging you protectively. A low growl emanated from the being behind you and a deep voice with a thick accent snarled, “Ye not be layin a filthy hand on this lass, Freddy. She be mine and I won' be havin her stuffed inte one o' yer suits.”  
You cocked your head to the side in confusion. Freddy? But surely not. Freddy was just an animatronic... right?  
Freddy let out a snarl of his own, responding, “You know the rules, Foxy. No tampering with the animatronics. And rule breakers have to be punished.” That said, he lunged at you, attempting to tear you from the other's grasp. However, Foxy shoved you to the side and crouched down defensively. Regaining your bearings, you saw a red headed male with golden eyes, dark skin, and a muscular build. He was in tattered pants and a flowing, white shirt that showed off his toned chest and multiple scars. His sharp gold and white teeth were bared into a snarl.  
“I'll not have ye killin (y/n). She be mine and ye'll have to kill me before ye be killin her,” Foxy responded.  
Freddy smirked dangerously, tensing his body to attack. “That can be arranged.” With that, he lunged at Foxy, landing a strong blow to his chin. Foxy grunted in pain before returning a few punches of his own. He tackled Freddy to the ground, wailing into his face repeatedly. You couldn't stand watching all this violence.  
“Stop!” you shouted out, causing both males to look towards you.  
“Lass, don' ye understand he be wantin te hurt ye?” Foxy asked tentatively.   
You nodded slowly. “I know. But don't kill him. Hasn't there been enough violence here? Why add to it?” you asked softly.  
“He deserves it!” Freddy snarled angrily. “Because of him, we've lost all our business! We're lucky we haven't been shut down yet!”   
Foxy's head lowered shamefully. He mumbled, “Ye know that wasn' me fault, Freddy. I couldn' help me malfunctionin.”  
“Tell that to the kid whose head you bit off,” Freddy growled lowly.  
Foxy winced at the blow, letting out a soft whine. “Enough of this,” you growled. “You both need to stop living in the past. Foxy, it wasn't your fault what happened. You said so yourself that you malfunctioned. And Freddy, you know it's not his fault and you have no right to blame him. You should be thankful for the business you do have. At least there's still some children who care enough to come see you guys.”  
Freddy's eyes softened significantly and his muscles began to relax. “I... suppose you're right,” he mumbled dejectedly.   
Foxy crawled off from on top of him, allowing him to sit up. “Aye, I agree.”  
Freddy scratched at the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I'm, uh... I'm sorry for treating you so poorly, Foxy. It wasn't your fault and I knew that. I guess I was just so angry about losing customers and worried about being shut down that I forgot to think rationally.”  
Foxy smiled warmly at the brunette. “It be all right, Freddy. I understand ye.”  
Freddy grinned and rose to his feet. “Maybe... you'd like to join us outside some night. Have a little fun. Like old times, you know?”  
Foxy's smile widened and he nodded. “Aye, like ole' times.”  
Freddy nodded and turned away, stepping off the stage and leaving you alone with Foxy. You eyed the red head curiously.  
“So... you're really Foxy?” you questioned.   
He nodded enthusiastically. “Aye, I am. And I'd like te thank ye, (y/n), fer takin the time te repair me. Even though I'll still be inside the cove durin the day, I appreciate the effort. It means a lot te me.”  
You grinned widely. “It was a pleasure to do so. You were, uh, always my favorite,” you mumbled, blushing darkly.  
Foxy smirked and walked towards you, wrapping his strong arms around your waist. You looked up at him, your blush intensifying significantly. “Ye always were a precious child, (y/n).” He leaned closer, his warm breath brushing against your skin. “And ye make a lovely young lass,” he purred.  
You squeaked as his lips made contact with yours, a soft yet hungry feel to his movements. Once the surprise left you, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer as your fingers entangled themselves in his velvety hair. After a few minutes, you both separated for air, panting softly.  
“Do ye know what teday is, (y/n)?” he questioned, his fingers softly caressing your cheek.  
“It's Valentine's Day, isn't it?” you answered, surprised you could form words at all.  
Foxy grinned widely, a low chuckle rumbling in his throat. “Aye, lass. Now, I have a very importent question fer ye.”  
“O-oh?” you breathed out, breath hitching slightly as his lips brushed over your neck.  
“Will ye be me valentine?” he hummed, looking back up to you with hopeful eyes.  
You giggled softly like a school girl, a wide grin stretching across your lips. “I'd love to be your valentine, Foxy.”  
He grinned widely and hugged you tightly, lifting your smaller frame off the floor. “I love ye, (y/n),” he whispered happily into your ear.  
You curled into his chest, nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck. “I love you too, Foxy.”


	4. Humanized!ChicaxReader: Valentine's Day Oneshot

The fact that you absolutely loved to cook was no secret to anyone. You would even venture to say cooking was your favorite activity. You had a dream of one day becoming a great chef, joining big names like Gordon Ramsay. But to say that you were anywhere close to being on track toward your dream job was anything but true. In your mind, you couldn't be further from that small blimp of a hope. Currently, you were employed as a cook for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.  
You supposed it could be worse. I mean, making a bunch of greasy food in a children's restaurant (oh, how you cringed to refer to the place as a restaurant) wasn't all bad, right? Sure, it wasn't the sort of entrees you'd like to be making, but the food was simple, quick to make, and the hours were short. Pay could certainly be better, but the small salary you obtained was better than nothing at all.  
And there was one very special perk to working in Freddy's kitchen. There was a certain, pizza loving girl you'd come to absolutely adore. What with her bubbly personality, adorable yellow dress, short blond hair, and bright violet eyes. Chica. Over the past few months, she'd become more than a friend to you. Of course, part of that had to do with the fact that you knew a super top secret that no one but the owner was aware of. Chica the human also happened to be Chica the animatronic chicken.  
About a month into working for the pizzeria, the boss asked you to send three personal pizzas backstage for a few of the employees. You were a little irritated, doing the work of a waitress, but you quickly prepared the pizzas and took them backstage as told. What you encountered was far from what you expected. As you entered the backstage area, you saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica shift into humans. Out of shock, you nearly dropped the pizzas. However, Chica noticed you and quickly caught the delectable food items.  
Giggling, the blond chirped, “Careful, now! Wouldn't want to ruin such perfection, right?”  
You stood there for a moment in silence, mouth gaping open. Finally, you stuttered out, “Y-yeah. Right. Course not.”  
The blond giggled again and said, “I'm Chica! What's your name?”  
“I'm (y/n),” you mumbled out.  
Chica grinned, passing the pizzas to her band mates. “It's a pleasure to meet you, (y/n). I'm sure we're going to be great friends!”  
You couldn't help the small grin that crossed your lips as you mused, “Yeah, maybe.”  
Freddy cleared his throat, getting your attention, and said, “As I'm sure you're aware, (y/n), people aren't supposed to know about our... ability. We would greatly appreciate it if you could keep this knowledge to yourself.”  
You nodded and responded, “Of course. Your secret is safe with me.”  
Chica cheered in delight and Bonnie and Freddy both grinned with relief. Bonnie glanced down at his partially eaten pizza and asked, “Would you like a bit, (y/n)?”  
You coughed awkwardly and said, “Actually, I'm kind of sick of seeing pizza. I'm one of the cooks and having to make the same thing over and over for days kind of sours the taste.”  
Chica gasped in what you think was mock horror and squawked, “But everyone loves pizza! S-surely you don't really hate it.” She took a step closer to you, giving you the widest puppy dog eyes you'd ever seen.  
You mumbled, “Well, I don't really hate it. I'm just not all that fond of it.”  
She let out a small sigh of relief and said, “Well, as long as you don't hate pizza. Otherwise, I might have to stuff you into a suit!”  
You laughed but had a somewhat uneasy edge to it. Something told you she wasn't exactly kidding. Then, you heard a bell ring and saw Freddy sigh tiredly. “Time to get back to work, guys. It was nice meeting you, (y/n). I hope we'll see more of you.”  
You nodded and said, “It was nice meeting you guys too. See you around.”  
Not only did you see them around, but you quickly became good friends with the trio. You made it your job to bring them their food during their lunch break and joking around with them whenever your breaks corresponded. You didn't need to ask what they wanted anymore. You had it memorized within a week.  
You became particularly close to Chica. She was so bubbly and cheerful compared to your horribly introverted nature. She even renewed your appreciation in pizza, giving you various new ideas for toppings and sauces. You actually came to greatly enjoy the food item; you just preferred the ways you made them. The way you made pizza was a lot less... greasy.  
When you got to work today, you had a wonderful plan forming in the back of your mind. That's because today wasn't just any day. Today was Valentine's Day. While you typically despised the holiday, you were going to make sure this one would be different. That's because you had every intention of asking Chica to be your valentine.  
You quickly walked into the kitchen and filled the orders as they came in, ushering the food items out to the awaiting waitresses. You worked at a somewhat quickened pace in the morning, but really kicked things into overdrive at lunch. You prepared the pizzas for the trio and sent one of the waitresses backstage with them. As soon as everything was cleared, you began working on your surprise. You rolled out some special dough you'd made at home and cut it into heart shapes. You put on the respective sauce and toppings and placed the pizzas into the fridge to keep till your shift was over.   
You went through the rest of the day at your usual, relaxed pace. It was actually a bit slower just because your were so nervous. As soon as your shift came to an end, you bade your coworkers goodbye and shoved the pizzas into the oven. You sat on the counter, kicking your legs out nonchalantly. Finally, the pizzas were done and you poped open the oven door, allowing the pizzas to fill the kitchen with their wondrous aroma.  
You jogged out of the kitchen and headed backstage to visit the trio. When you got back there, you immediately saw Freddy and Bonnie. “Hey, guys!” you greeted cheerfully. “Where's Chica? I have something I wanted to show her.”   
Freddy glanced over at you, a rather harsh look in his eyes. “She's in the bathroom. Where were you today? And why are you here now?”  
You were rather taken aback by his icy tone but responded, “Sorry, I was busy working on something. I didn't mean to be absent, but it was rather important. And I'm here now because it's a surprise for Chica and I want to give it to her.”  
Freddy let out a short “hmph.” You glanced over at Bonnie and noticed he seemed a little put out as well. Your eyebrows creased a bit, feeling somewhat hurt by their distanced demeanors, but you shook my head and left for the bathroom, saying, “Well, later, I guess.”  
You hopped off the stage and walked toward the bathroom. As you neared, you thought you heard soft crying coming from inside. You frowned worriedly and stepped inside. “Chica? Are you in here?” The crying stopped and you heard some quiet shuffling from one of the stalls. “Chica, were you crying? What's wrong?”  
You heard the blond's soft voice shakily reply, “Nothing, (y/n). You should go home.”  
You cleared your throat and said, “Well, I'm actually here because I have a surprise for you. I made something special and I wanted to share it with you.”  
All was silent for a moment before one of the stalls opened slowly. Chica poked her head out, face streaked with tears, and said, “You made something for me?”  
You nodded and smiled softly. “Yeah, I did.”  
She stepped out fully, forcing a small smile, and said, “Ok. Let's go see it.”   
Chica tried to walk past you, but you put out an arm, stopping her. She glanced over at you. You firmly said, “We will. But first I want to know. Why were you in here crying?”  
She looked down, shuffling her feet, and mumbled, “You'll think it's silly.”  
You creased your brow before flashing an encouraging smile. “Nonsense! Nothing you have to say is silly, Chica.”  
She gave a small smile and said, “Well, when you didn't show up any today, I thought you were mad with us, that you didn't want to be friends anymore. And it scared me because you're the best friend I've ever had.”  
Your heart cracked a bit. “Chica, I would never want to stop being friends with you. You're the greatest thing that's happened to my life in a long time.” You pulled her into a tight hug. “I'm sorry for worrying you.”  
She hugged you back, letting out a small giggle. “It's ok. I should have known better than to think something so silly anyway.” She pulled back, revealing a wide grin. “Now, let's go check out that surprise of yours!”  
You led Chica through the dining area toward the kitchen. You pulled open the kitchen door, allowing the scent of your pizza to fill your nostrils. Chica inhaled deeply and a delighted expression crossed her features. “(Y/n), what's that wonderful smell? Whatever it is, I bet it's delicious!”  
A small blush dusted your features as you lifted up the two pizzas. You gave one to Chica and noticed a blush had crossed her cheeks as well. You shifted nervously before saying, “Chica, I-I need to tell you... I've liked you for a long time. And I was wondering... if maybe... you'd be my valentine?” You bit your lip and glanced up at the blond.  
To your surprise, she had a small smile on her face. She took a bite of your pizza before responding, “I've liked you for a long time too, (y/n). I guess that's why I was so sad when you didn't show up today. I'd love to be your valentine!”  
You grinned so widely you thought your face my split open. “R-really?” you gasped happily.  
She nodded and stepped closer. She stood on her toes and tilted her head, gently pressing her lips to yours. “Does that answer your question?” she murmured.  
Your blush darkened significantly and you nodded. “Y-yeah... I love you Chica.”  
She giggled softly and hugged you. “I love you too, (y/n). And by the way, great pizza.”


	5. Humanized!GoldenFreddyxReader: Valentine's Day Oneshot

To say that you didn't want to do your job was an understatement. You had just gotten hired to work the night guard position for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and you were not happy about it. Not only was the pay awful, but you hadn't even applied for the position. You were hoping to be a waitress or a cook but this was the only position open. You would have turned down the job, but your parents were really hedging you to find some work and you didn't know when someone else would offer to hire you. So given the situation, you were pretty much stuck with the position until something better came your way.  
Of course, that wasn't the only irritating part about your new job. Your first day of work also happened to be Valentine's Day. While you despised the holiday and didn't actually have any plans (#foreveralone), you still weren't fond of the chosen day of work. You'd rather be at home curled up on your couch in your pajamas and spooning ice cream into your mouth... Maybe there was a reason you didn't have a date.  
Regardless, you begrudgingly threw on your uniform, donning the cap and ridiculous badge you had to wear, and drove to the pizzeria. You trudged into the darkened establishment and back to the small office. You hurried past the show stage, refusing to give the animatronics any sort of look. They were creepy enough during the day. At night, the whole place seemed like a haunted house.   
Within a few minutes, a bell rang to signal the beginning of your shift. You sank into the worn out chair and lifted the tablet off the desk. You glanced at the various cameras and yawned sleepily. Ugh, what you wouldn't give to be about anywhere else at the moment. After checking all the cameras, you set the tablet back on the desk and stretched out.  
While you were sitting there, the phone began to ring. You tried to answer, but after a moment you discovered it was just a voice recording. You rolled your eyes and sighed, letting the message play.

 

“Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?   
Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."   
Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.   
So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?   
Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.   
Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.”

 

Your eyes had grown wide and your jaw gone slack from shock. “What the heck?!” you screamed shrilly to the silent office. You began to shake some, nervousness enveloping you. You forced yourself to take a few calming breaths and rationalized, “That's just silly. Animatronics can't walk around at night and they certainly don't stuff night guards into suits. That call is probably just a prank to freak out the new guys. Yeah, that's right.” You picked the tablet back up and checked the show stage only to nearly throw the device across the room. That stupid purple rabbit was gone! You frantically checked through the other cameras and found him standing in the parts and service room... staring at you.  
You gulped fearfully and checked through the other cameras. Thankfully, no one else had moved yet. You checked back on Bonnie and saw he was still standing there. You exhaled sharply and set the tablet down for a moment. “Ok... I can handle this. Just as long as the others stay put. Shouldn't be too hard.” You picked the tablet back up and yelped in terror. You were already down to 52% power and it wasn't even 3 a.m. yet!  
You set the tablet back down, breathing turning shallow. There was no way you'd make it to 6 at this rate! You forced yourself to leave the cameras be for a couple minutes before checking once again. When you did look, Bonnie had shifted. You flipped through the cameras and noticed him standing in the party room. That was actually farther from your office which gave you the chance to relax a bit. However, that relief was short lived. Switching back to the show stage, you noticed Chica had left. You whimpered fearfully and switched through the cameras. You never found her standing anywhere, but you heard clanking sounds coming from the kitchen and assumed she was there.   
As you checked the cameras throughout the night, you noticed there was one with a few Freddy posters that neither animatronic seemed to enter. While you would have pondered this, you were more distracted by the two animatronics trying to break into your office. Flipping through the cameras once again, you couldn't find Bonnie anywhere. You switched on the door lights and saw him standing right outside. You yelped and shut the door, a low whine escaping through your lips. You gazed back down at the tablet screen and switched to the camera with the Freddy posters... only the images of Freddy had turned to a golden color.  
As you stared at the screen in confusion, you heard what sounded like a child's laughter in front of you. When you looked up, you saw what appeared to be a golden version of Freddy creepily sitting in front of you. You screamed, nearly falling out of your seat, and leaped up, clutching the tablet tight in your hands. The other Freddy cocked his head to the side and stood up. He reached an arm out to you, causing you to step backwards and quickly chuck the tablet at his head. But of course, the stupid electronic couldn't hit the animatronic in the head like you aimed for it to. No, the Freddy lookalike caught it in midair and let out a dark chuckle. You whimpered, backing into the wall and sank down to the floor as tears fell from your eyes. This was it. You were going to die.  
You shut your eyes tightly as the golden version of Freddy approached you. You waited fearfully for the animatronic to grab you, but he never did. Instead, you felt a soft thumb gently wiping the tears from your face. Your eyes flew open in surprise only to meet the vibrant blue orbs of the male kneeling across from you. You had to admit, he was quite handsome. He had shaggy blond hair, a golden suit, black dress shoes, and a baby blue top hat.  
He smiled softly and said in a smooth, deep voice, “You have no need to cry, dear (y/n). No harm will come to you, I promise. Not as long as I'm here.”  
You gulped and stuttered, “W-who are you. H-how do you k-know my name?”  
He chuckled softly and replied, “I know your name because it's written on your name tag. Also, I'm very close to the owner and saw he had hired you. As for who I am... My name is Golden Freddy. But you may call me Goldie.”  
“H-how do you know the animatronics won't bother us?” you questioned skeptically.  
“Easy,” he responded, going over to the still shut door. He tapped the door button and turned on the door lights to show Bonnie had disappeared. “None of them would dare try to mess with me or to tamper with what's mine.”  
Your eyebrows creased in confusion. “What's yours?”  
Goldie grinned seductively and nodded, a low chuckle rumbling in his throat. “Yes, (y/n), what's mine. You see, I quite like you. Of course, I can understand if the feelings aren't reciprocated.” He walked over to you and leaned toward your face. “In which case I can always allow the others to stuff you into a suit.” He gently stroked your face, causing a small blush to rise to your cheeks. “Granted, it would be a shame for a woman as beautiful as you to meet such a fate.”  
He stood back to his full height and offered you his hand. “So, will you accept my offer, dearest (y/n)?” You certainly weren't going to say no. You hesitantly took his hand in yours and allowed him to pull you to your feet. Goldie grinned triumphantly and pressed you to his chest. “Good,” he murmured, chest rumbling.  
He lifted you into his arms and carried you over to the chair, sitting down before gently setting you in his lap. You shuddered and blushed darkly at your position, causing the golden haired male to smirk at you. You shot him a playful glare before relaxing into his chest, sighing contentedly at the warmth which radiated from his body.  
Goldie gently stroked your hair and murmured into your ear, “Do you know what today is, (y/n)?”  
“Yeah, it's Valentine's Day,” you muttered dryly. “What of it?”  
Goldie pouted at your tone. “You don't seem very happy about the holiday. Why is that?”  
You grumbled, “I don't really have anything to be happy about in regards to Valentine's Day. It's not like I ever have anyone to spend it with. Forever alone, here.”  
Goldie hummed in response and gently pressed his lips to your throat, causing your breathing to hitch. “And what if I changed that this year?” He turned you so you were facing him and asked, “(Y/n), would you like to be my valentine?”  
At this point, you were positive your face had turned scarlet. You smiled a little and nodded, saying, “I-I'd like that, Goldie.”  
He grinned triumphantly once more and pulled you into a kiss, causing you to squeak in surprise. After a few moments, your shock faded and you melted into the kiss, wrapping you arms around his neck. You pulled away just a little and sighed blissfully, “I love you, Goldie.”  
He chuckled softly and purred, “I love you too, dearest (y/n). Happy Valentine's Day.”


	6. Humanized!MarionettexReader: Valentine's Day Oneshot

You couldn't help the annoyed sigh that escaped your lips as your overexcited cousin tugged forcefully on your hand once more. Today was Valentine's Day, and what were you doing? Taking your cousin to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Granted, you didn't exactly have anything better to be doing. After all, it's not like you ever had a date for the dreaded holiday. But that didn't make you any more keen on spending your day at a children's restaurant.   
And of course your aunt and uncle just assumed you didn't have plans before throwing the kid at you. And why did they have to send him with you? Why couldn't they just hire a babysitter or something? No, they couldn't bother being courteous enough to ask you if you could keep an eye on him. Though, it's not like you hated the kid. Heck, he freaking adored you so taking care of him was a breeze. But still, you most certainly didn't want to do it.  
So here you are now, paying to get into the loud, obnoxious restaurant you had to take him to with cheesy music and creepy looking animatronics. After all the rumors and accidents surrounding the place, you were honestly impressed they were still in operation. But even so, the place had become quite the dump since you'd gone there as a kid. The employees were no longer as friendly and the animatronics weren't nearly as exciting or kid friendly looking. They glitched a lot more and wreaked of something very unpleasant smelling. But hey, it was only for one day, right?  
You found an empty table and place an order for a large pizza before sending your cousin off to play with the other kids. While you didn't want to be there, you couldn't help but smile at how happy he seemed. He really looked like he was enjoying himself and you'd just arrived. It'd been a while since you'd seen anyone that happy, especially yourself.  
As you sat at the table, you couldn't help but get the strange feeling that you were being watched. You looked around multiple times but never saw anyone peering in your direction. You shrugged and shook it off. You were probably just being paranoid. Again, creepy restaurant with even creepier animatronics.  
After what seemed like forever, the pizza you'd ordered finally arrived. You cringed slightly at the “food,” grease and melted cheese dripping off the edges. You sighed and got to your feet to go collect your cousin so you both could eat. But when you went over to where the other children were, you couldn't find him.  
An edge of panic seized your chest. You began frantically glancing around, hoping to lay eyes on your cousin. It was a children's pizzeria. He couldn't have gone far, right? You felt those eyes on you again and the uneasiness grew. You had to find your cousin and fast.  
You felt the strange sensation of eyes coming from a door down a side hallway. Looking around to make sure none of the employees were paying attention, you ducked quickly down the hallway and out of the line of sight. When you reached the door, you saw that it said Parts and Service Room. You cracked open the door and saw your cousin sitting on the floor among various animatronic parts, clutching a stuffed Freddy doll to his chest and giggling. You opened the door further and stepped into the room, quietly shutting the door behind you.  
“(C/n), what are you doing in here?” you asked him, trying to keep a calm edge to your voice. “I've been looking everywhere for you. The food arrived. And besides, you know better than to run off.”  
He looked up at you with wide, cheerful eyes and said, “I'm sorry, (y/n). I was just playing with my new friend.”  
You creased your eyebrows in concern. “New friend?” Before you could do or say anything else, you heard a chilling laugh behind you and felt a sharp blow to your head. You collapsed to the ground unconscious.  
When you finally woke up what was probably a few hours later, the restaurant had gone quiet. You slowly sat up, releasing a small groan from the aching pain in your head. You glanced around the room and saw your cousin leaning against the wall, seemingly asleep. As you went to get up, a voice behind you said, “Oh good, you're awake!” You spun around and saw a black and white animatronic sitting on a metal table. He looked tall, easily towering over you and seemed very puppet like. He had black and white stripes along his arms and legs, a wide, white grin, and two purple strips that began beneath his eyes and continued to the top of his mouth, appearing almost as tear tracks.  
You gasped and stumbled backwards, making sure to block the path to your cousin in your retreat. “W-who are you? What do you want?” you questioned the metal creature.  
His grin seemed to widen slightly as he responded, “I am the Marionette. Or the Puppet. You may call me either. And as for what I want,” he said, stepping closer to your trembling frame, “I want you, dear (y/n).”  
Your eyes widened in surprise. “What do you want with me? And how do you know my name?”  
The Marionette chuckled slightly as he responded, “You obviously have lost track of what day it is. It is Valentine's Day and I want you to be my valentine. Also, I learned your name from your cousin. He is quite the charming child.”  
You gulped fearfully. “W-why should I be your valentine? After all, you tricked my cousin in here and knocked me out.”  
His grin drooped slightly and he responded, “Yes, my apologies for that. But you see, I'm not allowed to be out during the day. I didn't know how else to get to you. But I promise you, I mean you and your cousin no harm.”  
You narrowed your eyes and replied icily, “And yet for some reason I still have trouble believing you.”  
He sighed and said, “Close your eyes.”  
“Why? So you can knock me out again? So you can do who knows what to my cousin?” you questioned venomously.  
The Marionette growled in frustration. “Just do it,” he hissed.  
Normally you would have resisted, but seeing as he could easily overpower you and potentially harm your cousin, you decided to do as he said. You closed your eyes and heard a bit of shifting coming from the Marionette's direction. “All right, you may open now,” you heard him state cheerfully. When you opened your eyes, you gasped in utter shock. The Puppet no longer stood before you. Instead, there stood a man with shaggy black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He was dressed rather casually, having an almost grungy appearance. But you had to admit, it suited him well.  
He smirked at your surprised and rather admirable expression. “See something you like?” he purred playfully.  
You blushed darkly and quickly glanced away. “Hardly,” you huffed.  
The Marionette came closer to you, wrapping his long arms around your waist. He cooed gently, “Aww, please don't be that way. We could have such fun.”  
Your blush darkened even more and you muttered, “I'm not sure I'd agree with your definition of fun.”  
You chuckled softly and brushed his lips against your neck, causing an involuntary shiver to run down your spine. “I think you might be persuaded,” he murmured.  
You gulped loudly and placed your hands against his chest in attempts to create some distance between you both. “H-hey, cut it out,” you protested weakly.  
The Marionette pouted, pressing you tighter against him, ignoring your vain attempts to get away. “You could at least give me a chance, you know. I'm not evil or anything. I just can't help myself when in the presence of a beautiful woman.”  
Your lips twitched slightly in a smile and you relaxed your struggling. You pondered for a moment before coming up with what you believed to be a decent plan. “I'll make a deal with you,” you began, causing the Puppet to perk up significantly. “I'll agree to be your valentine, but first you have to let me take my cousin home. His parents are probably worried sick about him. Also, you have to ask me to be your valentine. I don't accept demands.”  
The Marionette grinned triumphantly and responded, “I'd say that's a fair arrangement. (Y/n), will you be my valentine?”  
You screwed your face up in mock contemplation and said, “Hmm, I'll think about it.” The Marionette looked almost as if he would fall apart, causing you to giggle softly. “Hey, I'm just kidding. Yes, I'll be your valentine.”  
He hummed happily and pressed a short kiss to your lips, causing you to elicit a small squeak of surprise. He released you and you walked over to your cousin, gently lifting up his smaller form. You walked out of the silent restaurant, the Marionette with his arm wrapped protectively around your waist. Once you dropped your cousin off (and explained his lengthened absence), you and the Marionette certainly had a very interesting night.


	7. PurpleGuyxReader: Valentine's Day Oneshot

Oh, the joys of being a day guard for Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria... said literally no one ever. Yes, you were a day guard for the dreaded establishment. That meant your job consisted of keeping an eye on loud, obnoxious, whiny, snot-nosed children, breaking up fights between parents and employees, and making sure everyone had left the building by midnight. Of course, your job could always be worse. You could be the night guard. Now that really would suck. The animatronics were creepy enough during the day. Having to keep an eye on them at night while they free roamed around the building and, according to rumor, tried to break into your office? No thanks! They can keep the crazy. You're pulling your hair out in fistfuls already.  
Granted, there was one advantage to working as a day guard. Thanks to your “lovely” occupation, you got to see a lot of Vincent. Vincent just happened to be a very tall, flirtatious male with purple skin, violet eyes, and long purple hair that was always tied back in a ponytail. Honestly, the guy's hair was longer than half the women's. But seriously, everything about this guy, from his uniform to his handsome features, was purple.  
The day you began working at Freddy's was the day you met Vincent. Granted, you didn't have to try hard to get to know him. He practically threw himself at you. You didn't know if they guy was a perv or what but he creeped you out to no end and seemed a little too interested in you. You had felt eyes staring at you literally all day but you didn't figure out whose they were till your shift was over. You were in the locker room packing up your things when you heard a smooth chuckle coming from behind you. Seeing as you had thought you were the last person there, you were definitely freaked out. You whirled around and came face to face, nose to nose practically, with the purple man. You yelped in surprise and stumbled backwards, a hint of a blush crawling up your face. The man smirked at you, a dangerously playful glint to his eyes.  
You gulped nervously and stuttered out, “W-who a-are you?”  
The man's smirk changed into a wide grin and he said, “My name, sweet (y/n), is Vincent. I am a day guard here, like you.” He took a step closer to you, grasping your chin between his thumb and index finger. “And seeing you up close, it's no wonder I couldn't take my eyes off you.”  
Your blush darkened significantly and you pulled your face out of his grasp. Taking a step back, you composed yourself and formally stuck your hand out for him to shake. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Vincent,” you spoke dryly.  
Vincent seemed a little surprised for a moment. Apparently he wasn't used to such reactions. However, his wide smile quickly returned and he grasped your hand, purring, “The pleasure is all mine, my sweet.”  
You quickly retracted your hand and said, “Now if you don't mind, Vincent, I was just leaving. Good night.”  
You turned to grab your bag when you heard him step close behind you. He purred into your ear, “Good night, sweet (y/n). I look forward to seeing more of you.”  
That was the most he tried to advance on you since. Not to say he didn't try again, many times, but he quickly realized you weren't going to fall for his smooth talking antics. After a short time, you two became good friends. Sure, he was still mega creepy, but he was also really funny and surprisingly sweet when he wanted to be. He was also very mysterious which you couldn't help but find interesting. It was like he had an entirely different sort of life you had no knowledge of. And flirty as he may have been, you couldn't help but find it adorable and kind of hilarious.  
So when Valentine's Day rolled around, you decided to have a bit of fun of your own. See how he likes ridiculous amounts of flirting. Since you couldn't really do much while you were working, you decided you'd make your move once your shifts were over. You already had a whole night planned out and you were certain he'd be into it.  
You waited till everyone else left and slowly packed your things, waiting for him to appear in the locker room as he always does. As expected, he appeared almost out of nowhere, his characteristic smile plastered widely on his face. His eyes seemed to sparkle brighter than usual which made you wonder if perhaps he knew something was up.  
“Hello, sweet (y/n),” he greeted you in his typical flirty way.  
This time, you flirted right back. You stepped closer to him till your faces were mere inches from touching and purred, “Hello, Vincent dear.”  
His eyes widened in surprise making you have to work to suppress the giggles that were making their way up your throat. But as expected, he smirked widely and said, “You look beautiful today, my sweet.” He plucked a strand of your hair and began absentmindedly twirling it around his finger.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck, smirking widely. “Not nearly as handsome as you are, Vincent.” 'Gosh, this is cheesy as hell. How does he do this?” you thought to yourself.  
Vincent's smile fell and he placed his hands on your shoulders, gently pushing you away. “While I would typically welcome such advances, this is very abnormal for you, (y/n). Are you feeling all right?”  
You finally released the laughter that had built up behind your lips. “Oh Vincent, I'm feeling wonderful!” You giggled at his perplexed, and somewhat scared, expression. “And now you know how the female employees feel when you flirt with them.”  
He stared at you blankly before breaking out into a huge grin. “So you were just toying with me. I'll admit, you had me going for a minute there. Nicely done.”  
“Actually, Vincent, not entirely.” He cocked his head to the side, intrigued, while you blushed softly and continued. “I know we usually just joke around and stuff, but honestly, Vincent... I kind of like you. And since today's Valentine's Day and all, I was wondering... will you be my valentine?” You glanced up at his face with pleading, hopeful eyes.  
His smile turned warmer than you'd ever seen it and he wrapped you into a tight hug, pulling you against his chest. “I would love nothing more than to be your valentine, sweet (y/n).” That said, he gently grasped your chin and tilted your head up, pressing his lips to yours. After a few minutes, he pulled away and murmured, “You've no idea how long I've been wanting to do that.”  
You smiled softly and laid your head against his chest. “I love you, Vincent.”  
“I love you too, sweet (y/n).”


End file.
